A Spark of Two Souls
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Leduc is a caged bird that want's to be free and see the outside world. He leaves the lab one night and see's that the outside world is exactly as he pictured it would be. However, leaving the lab will lead to big trouble...for him. Also Filia and Beowulf are in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy! My last skullgirls fanfic didn't get much popular so I'm gonna' actually try this new idea that I have been Having A LOT of thought about. Hope you enjoy cuz' it involves my favorite blonde haired pretty boy Leduc. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you...Spark of Two Souls.**

* * *

**Hallways of Lab Zero**

I walked through the deserted halls of Lab Zero hoping to find Dr. Avians office before he would retire for the night. Luck was on my side as I bumped into him. "Oh, Doctor can I have a word with you?" I asked.

"What is it, Leduc? Let's walk while we talk. It's quater past nine and I am very exhausted from all the lab work so please make this quick." Dr. Avian pleaded.

I nodded in response. "Well doctor..I've had alot on my mind lately and..I come to you to get something off my chest." I stated. Dr. Avian looked at me curiously.

"Oh?" He replied.

"Doctor...I would like permission to..explore the outside world." I announced.

Dr. Avian threw me a firm look. "Leduc..no!" He said firmly. I had never felt so much disappointment in my life. Before I could beg for him to reconsider we had reached his room where he opened his door and retired for the night. There I stood in the hallway, alone and still disappointed. Seeing as to the fact that there was nothing I could do now I decided to head back to my room. Once I got there I was surprised to see that Big Band wasn't here before me for once. Big Band was my roomate and a very good friend of mines. Usually, whenever I'm feeling down (which isn't often) he would play me some songs to cheer me up and since I love jazz music his songs were perfect for me. I plopped down on my bed and looked up at my ceiling. It was decorated with glow in the dark stars. I've always wanted to see the real stars at night..too bad I wouldn't get the chance. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I looked at it and yelled for the person to come in. The door opened and there stood my second best friend.

"Oh..hey Hive. What's up?" I asked in a gloomy tone.

"Hey. I can tell by your gloomy expression he said no?" Hive asked.

"Yeah...he said no." I replied.

Hive walked over to my bed and sat at the top edge of it. "I knew he would object. Sometimes the doctor can be stubborn ya' know." Hive stated. I exhaled loudly out of irritation.

"Why is it the big band and Peacock get the best of it all. They're the labs best operatives, they get the most praise from everyone around the labs, and most of all they get to leave. They get to go outside. Why can't we have that freedom?" I asked.

"Because..because maybe we weren't ment for the outside world. Take Illuem for example. Do you really think people would take liking to someone like her walking around?"

I nodded in response to hives question. "Yes! Why wouldn't she? Big Band and Peacock are out there all the time and you don't here them complain about being laughed at or insulted by others." I said.

"But Leduc think about how good we have it here. People like us wouldn't be able to get jobs out there. However, in here they make us feel like we're special. The doctors..they remind us everyday that we are where we are today because it was our destiny to do great things. We have great jobs and we're are the helping to bring down the skullgirl. That sounds like a great thing doesn't it?" Hive asked.

"It does indeed but..I just feel like..like I'm a bird inside a cage. I want to go other places..I want to feel the sun, I want to eat different foods, and I want to...I want to look at the stars. The REAL stars not fake plastic ones." I argued.

Hive looked at me with a sad expression on her face. I mimicked her expression. "Hive..you've got to feel the same way. Aren't you tired of breathing this air? Don't you want to breath fresh air?" I asked. Hive didn't answer me. Instead, she looked at the ground for a while. Was she taking my questions to mind? Was she argueing againt's them? Finally, she stood up and made her way toward smy door. Before she could leave, she turned towards me.

"Before you put any more thought towards the outside world I want you to atleast think about us..the lab. You and me Leduc..we're different from everyone else now. It doesn't matter what race they are..we are different. Think about everyone here. think about how much we need you." She said.

With that being said she left my room, leaving me to wander through my thoughts. "_What if she's right?_" I thought. "_What if out there turns out to be what I hadn't pictured?_" I dismissed the thought in favor of another. "_I won't know..unless I see for myself. And I'm going to see right now._" I was determined more than ever to see what was out there now. I got up from my bed and made my way towards the door. I walked outside of my room and closed the door behind me. The hallway was a little bit dark. The dim lights were on to symbolize that it was the hour of twelve. The time for most of the lab patients to retire to bed. This was also the time for the lab workers to begin their midnight shift. I walked through the halls hoping that no one would see me. If I heard footsteps I would have to make a break for one of the doctors or patients rooms to avoid getting caught. Good thing there was a room next to me because I could here two sets of footsteps approaching me.

"Oh no." I muttered.

I noticed the door next to me and quickly stepped inside to avoid getting caught. I looked through the small window to see the people passing by were Dr. Avian and a blue shark person with a labcoat. As I watched them pass I sighed with relief that I didn't get caught. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Leduc?" Said the voice behind me.

"Huh?" I replied.

I turned around to see Hive staring at me. I could tell she was getting ready for bed Because she was in a see-through night gown. If it weren't for her wearing a bra and panties she would have been naked. I stood there in aw at what she was wearing. She noticed my stare and covered herself with her hands. I then turned away. "Oh my! Hive I'm so sorry that was rude of me to stare." I apologized.

"It's..fine Leduc. Why is it that you're hear exactly?" Hive asked in a firm tone.

"I was just..looking for the bathroom..t-that's all. I can't seem to find it anywhere." I replied.

Hive looked at me quizzically. "Leduc theres a bathroom in your room. All rooms have bathrooms in them so that the children won't wander the halls all night looking for a toilet remember?" She asked. I had to think of something fast.

"Oh..OH you are most definitely right Hive. hehehe you should get a promotion. I'll just be going now hehehe goodbye!" I yelled as i bolted out of her room.

"_What's gotten into him? Maybe..I should check on him._" Hive thought.

I began to wander the hallways again. The lab was soooo huge in diamater that it actually had stores to satisfy both patients and lab workers that lived in the labs. "_The lab stretches on forever. What if I get caught trying to find the exi-_" I was interrupted from my thought when I bumped into a large metal door. I shook my head and eye'd the door down. "Could this be it?" I asked myself. The door had a key-card ID scanner on it. Luckly for me I still had my key-card ID on me. I took it out of my leather pocket and slid it through the scanner. A computerized voice then began to speak.

"_Scanning Identification..collecting data..Identification confirmed. Leduc..is now leaving Lab Zero._" The computer voice stated.

The metal doors automatically opened. I could see that there was blue light coming from the end of the hallway I had to pass in order to get outside. I walked through the hallway. Each step I took my heart pounded with joy. I was doing it. I was finally doing it. The wish I had made everyday before I went to bed would finally become true. I got closer and closer to the light and before I knew it...There I was. I was standing on top of a grassy hill overlooking a city. It was still midnight so the city was lit up a nice light blue and yellow. My jaw dropped at the sight of it. "It's so beautiful." I muttered. I had to venyure further. I walked down the hill and ended up on a sidewalk that led into the city.I past a couple of house that looked absolutely beautiful. At one point I stopped to actually stare at one. I progressed further until I was finally in the city. The town was filled with adults all still up at this hour. I Noticed I was starting to get some looks from the people here. Soon I had a lot of people staring quizzicaly at me. In order to avoid eye contact with any of them I scanned the local buildings, finding them quite intriguing. There was one building that caught my eye. I stopped at a small building that had a large sign on top of it.

"New Meridian Diner 24?" I read quizzically.

Suddenly, it hit me. This was the imfamous diner Peacock and Big Band told me about. "Wow this is where they must eat. I want to try it out." I said to myself. Without hesitation I walked into the diner. There the place was almost crowded with tough looking men and the most beautiful women I had ever seen. It made me very uneasy when they all turned to stare directly at me. The men were looking directly into my eyes while the women eye'd my clothing. Some of them noticed my other characteristics such as my metal clamps and feet. I walked through the diner to find a good seat to order food. Luckly I was able to find a seat next to a young lady wearing a sun hat. As soon as I sat down I heard a deep voice next to me.

"What the fuck?" The deep voice said.

"Huh?" I said as i looked at the woman.

Aside from the sun hat the woman was also wearing what appeared to be a school uniform and judging by the strands of hair coming from beneath her hat I could confirm that her hair was black. The woman turned to look at me. "Were you..talking to me ma'am?" I asked.

"What the fuck are you wearing blondie?" The deep rough voice asked.

At first I thought it was the woman but I didn't see her mouth move as the words came out and plus it was a rough man's voice so it couldn't have been her. The yound woman then placed both hands on top of her head as if to keep something hidden from someone. She then smiled nervously at me. "Um..heheh..sorry sir I wasn't speaking to you." The young woman replied. Suddenly, her hair literally burst through her hat but...but the strange thing is that her hair had a pair of yellow eyes and..a mouth.

"Yeah but I was talkin' to em'" The hair replied.

"Samson!" The young woman replied.

"Relax Filia I'm just askin' the kid a question." The beast named Samson replied.

I was completely baffled at what I was looking at. A conjoined twin? No..it couldn't have been. The only other way this was possible was...

"Excuse me...Filia is it? Is that a..is that a parasite on top of your head?" I asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Filia replied.

"I asked if that was a parasite on top of your head."

Filia nodded. "Yes it...his name is Samson. We've known each other for a month now." Filla explained. I was to busy staring at the parasite to even Filia staring at me. The parasite known as Samson was galring at me as well.

"Hey kid why don't you take a damn picture it'll last longer." Samson shot.

"Samson stop being rude." Filia ordered.

"If I was rude I would be askin' em where his damn feet are or what the hell happened to his arms."

Filia then started to pull on Samson. I looked quizzically at the duo. "_These two don't seem to...get along well._" I thought. I wanted to give Filia a hand shake. I made sure to tone my electricty all the way down so that way I could physically interact with her. I stuck my hand out towards her. She and Samson stopped their bickering to look at my head.

"Uh..my name is leduc It's nice to meet you Filia and Samson." I said.

Filia looked at my hand for a while before finally reaching out to shake it. She smiled at me and introduced herself. "I'm Filia, as Samson stated before. It's nice to meet you too leduc. You seem like a really nice guy." Filia stated. I smiled at her.

"Hehehe wow. My first time outside of the lab and I've already made a friend." I said.

"I guess so hehehehe." Filia giggled.

Before I could engage in actually conversation with Filia a bartender came over to us. "Hey. Lady can you put your hat back on? Maybe you haven't released it yet but ya' scared away half of my customers." The barteneder said. Me and Filia looked in back of us to see that that half the diner was empty and the other half were filled with people cowering in fear of Samson. Filia giggled and blushed a bit.

"Oops." She replied.

* * *

**Back at lab zero**

Hive was walking through the hallway in her see through night gown. "_First he's acting all depressed then he's acting weird. I definitely better check on him._" Hive thought. She stopped at my door and knocked on it. The door opened but it was not me that was at the door. It was Big Band and Peacock.

"*Yawn* What are you doin here miss "Buzz Kill"?" Peacock asked.

"I should be asking you the same..Peacock." Hive replied.

"I've been huntin' for the skullgirl all damn day. I'm way to tired to head back to my room so i decided to crash here."

Hive then gave Big Band the stare. "And you let her "crash" here?" She asked in a firm tone. Big Band shrugged. Hive shook her head at the two.

"Anyway...where is Leduc? Is he okay?" Hive questioned.

"Isn't he working the midnight shift?" Big Band asked.

"Nooo? He doesn't have one." Hive answered.

"Oh..then I don't really know where he is."

Hive started to think were I could've gone. Then it hit her like a tone of brick. "Oh no..." She whispered. She walked into my room and closed the door behind her.

"Big band, Peacock..have you two seen Leduc at all ever since you got back?" Hive asked.

Peacock and Big Band shook their heads. "Nope. By the way can someone explain to me why the lab's entrance door was opened all night? What kind of idiot would leave it open and not close it beh-...ooohhhhhh" Peacock said. Hives eyes went wide.

"No..no no no no he left the lab. He's outside!" Hive exclaimed.

"What!?" Big Band and Leduc yelled.

Suddenly, There was a knock at the door. "Hello!? Hive! Peacock! Why are you in Leduc and Big Band's room!? Answer me!?" Dr. Avian yelled.

"Oh..shit" Hive and Peacock said simultaneously.

**Well guys there you have it. my new skullgirls story. In all honesty before I came up with the other skullgirls stories this one was on my mind from the start. I just wanted to test out some other ideas. next chapter will be up soon. yill' then see ya ;)**


	2. Get Away

**New chapter**

Once I..well..once Filia payed the for the food we at at the diner we made our way through the lively city. "That was some strange money you tried to give the waiter back at the diner." Filia stated.

"Yeah well where I'm from the currency is different from the outside world." I told her.

"Huh? Outside world? May I ask where you're from?" Filia asked.

"Me?..well..I suppose it wouldn't hurt tell you. I'm from lab zero."

Filia gave me a quizzical look. "Lab zero?...WAIT A MINUTE!" Samson said. Suddenly, a black tentacle formed from Filia's hair. It made a sweep at me and connected with my face, sending me flying towards a brick wall. I moaned in pain. Filia stared wide eyed at me.

"SAMSON WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She yelled.

"Lab zero kid! Remember when we fought that kid with the freaky eyes on her arms!?" Samson reminded.

I managed to stand up properly however, my back was in pain. I looked towards Filia. "Wait, kid with arms on her-..you've met Peacock!?" I exclaimed. Samson shot me a look with his dark red eyes.

"Met her? Shit she almost killed our asses with those explosions." Samson replied.

"Explosions huh? That's definitely sounds like Peacock." I said.

Samson begin to growl and point at me. "See kid!? The guy is in league with the witch from earlier." He said. Filia's stare never diverted.

"But Samson he could be nice. If he wanted to attack us he would have done it by now." Filia stated.

"That's probably what he want's you to think kid. I've delt with people like him before now shut up and fight!" Samson yeld.

I waved my hands in front of me as if to say I didn't want any trouble. "Wait! I don't want to fight you guys. It is true that I know Peacock and-" Suddenly, before I could finish my sentence Samson formed five tentacles and shot them towards me. I saw them coming and brought my hands up towards face in order to protect myself from the oncoming blows. It worked however the impact of the hits forced me back againts the wall. My body banged forcfully againts the wall with each hit from Samson's tentacle. Meanwhile, Filia was pleaded for Samson to stop.

"SAMSON ENOUGH!" Filia yelled.

"Kid are you serious?" Samson replied.

At that moment the flurry of attacks had ceased. I had been given a moment to recover. However, even though I had a turn to dish out some punishment of my own I just couldn't. Just then, the sounds of sirens were heard. "Shit kid here comes the cops." Samson alerted. Me and filia turned to look in the direct of the siren sounds and could see the lights flashing from a mile away.

"We got to go! Now!" I ordered.

"Where can we make our escape?" Filia asked.

I looked around for an escape route. It was a good thing Samson threw me againt's the brick wall because my impact was enough to make an opening in the wall. "Filia through here! Hurry!" I said as I jumped through the clearing. Filia followed.

"Where are we?" Filia asked.

"it looks like...a baement." I replied.

The sound of the sirens grew louder and louder. "Kid let's jet." Samson suggested. Filia and I ran through the basement of the building, hoping to evade the authorities.

"Running from the authorities on my first day in the outside world..what a terrible experience." I complained.

"Shut it pretty boy and just keep running." Samson ordered.

"Where are we going to go now?" I asked.

Filia started scratching her chin. "I think..I may know a place." She said.

**sorry for the extremely short chapter. It's getting a little late and I cant finish tomorrow do to the college work I have.**


End file.
